


Blue

by just_another_starstruck_wombat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drowning, not so graphic depiction of death, reuniting families, the ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_starstruck_wombat/pseuds/just_another_starstruck_wombat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about a girl who realises that she belongs to the Ocean, and is reunited with her mother in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

Blue. That's all I see. A deep, never ending blue that stretches out for miles, looking for something different, but finding nothing. Sometimes it changes; lighter, darker, greener. But still just blue.   
  
I'm looking at the ocean- this wonderfully vast ocean- and today, it's choppy. I watch the waves crash over each other in an endless battle for dominance, and listen to the roaring that seems to come from the very bottom of the water. Today, it feels like the ocean is alive. Squirming and writhing, with deep bellows of boredom and an almost manic excitement. I watch the Ocean, and I think it watches me.   
  
Walking along the pier, I am alone. Mid-October is too cold for any straggling summer tourists; the shops are all shut and a plastic bag skips over the sand like an urban tumbleweed. Seagulls caw pitifully at the lack of steaming chips, and I watch them as they circle overhead. Birds have always fascinated me, especially sea birds. Flying in great flocks over the lonely water, dots of white or black against that never ending blue. They seem at peace with it - they know that, truly, this is where they belong. Some birds stay at sea for days and I can understand why. I'd like nothing more than to float on the surface, to follow the ocean where ever she goes...   
  
I'm shaken from my thoughts by a dog barking somewhere in the distance. Not too cold for some, apparently. I turn my gaze back upon the water in front of me. below the wooden planks of the old pier, I can see the waves are still crashing, and the barnacled pillars are fighting to hold their ground against this onslaught. A wind has picked up too, and I pull my hood up to stop my hair from being battered. I feel like the time is almost here. A clock ticks in my head and seems to echo forever. Tick, tick, tick, tick....   
  
Numbly, I turn away from the wild ocean, and head back towards the shore. The feel of hard concrete encourages my quick steps up the cliff side. There used to be a house up here, but it went plummeting into the water four years ago in a particularly harsh storm. The owner was lost, but her child and two dogs were found the next day; huddled up beside a bin, cold and shivering. Now, I believe, it is my turn. Stepping up to the edge, my hair falls free and is buffeted around my face. The wind lifts my arms and, as I jump, I begin to soar.  
  
I see nothing but blue. Blue skies ahead of me, and blue ocean below me. Around me, now. Surrounding me in icy tendrils that force their way down my throat and airways. The Ocean is calling me. She pushes me around like I'm nothing but a scrap of paper, and I'm tossed and turned a million times until my eyes fall shut from exhaustion. A shout stirs me. A hand, extended from the depths. My mothers hand. I seem to fall down to her; our hands connect and suddenly everything is calm. I see our old house, up on the cliff, and I see our two dogs running about madly. The sun shines down on this happy family.  
  
Then, we are soaring. Up, out of the Ocean, to join the birds who follow her like she is a goddess. We soar, my mother and I, and there is nothing but blue seas, and endless blue skies.

**Author's Note:**

> So. This was kind of subtly dark, but still cool. Um. Yeah. Thanks for reading I guess.


End file.
